1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic product, an oral or topical pharmaceutical or nutraceutical product and a food product that includes Sea Buckthorn oil extract and an antioxidant and/or a UV filter to maintain, over time, the distinctive color that Sea Buckthorn oil provides to the product.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Oil produced from Sea Buckthorn (Hippophae rhomboides) berries has been used in cosmetic products, such as, for example, creams, shampoos and gels. Sea Buckthorn Oil is currently produced by two principal methods. First, is a cold press method where fruit pulp, with or without the kernel, is fed to a centrifuge and oil is separated from the remaining mass. The second method is by extraction with an organic solvent, such as Freon or hexane. Extraction may also be with an inorganic matter, such as carbon dioxide. The oil produced is sometimes referred to as Sea Buckthorn Oil, Sea Buckthorn Oil Concentrate or Sea Buckthorn Oil Extract. The oil produced by any of these or other methods will hereinafter be referred to as Sea Buckthorn Oil. The terms Sea Buckthorn Oil, Sea Buckthorn Extract and Sea Buckthorn Kernal Extract have been defined in the Cosmetic Toiletry and Fragrance Association (CIFA) Dictionary, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. Sea Buckthorn oil has a distinct color that varies from orange to orange-red. But the amount of Sea Buckthorn oil used in conventional cosmetic products has been so low that the color of the cosmetic has not been altered by the Sea Buckthorn Oil (i.e., the cosmetic product typically remains white in color).
In their formulations for cosmetic, pharmaceutical, nutraceutical or food products, the present inventors have used a sufficient amount of Sea Buckthorn oil so that the color of the final product varies from yellow to orange depending upon the amount of Sea Buckthorn used. But, in use, the distinctive color that Sea Buckthorn oil provides to the product deteriorates or fades over time. The present inventors believe that the color degradation is due to exposure to oxygen and/or UV light.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a composition for use as a cosmetic product, a pharmaceutical or nutraceutical product or a food product that includes Sea Buckthorn oil, but does not have its distinctive color, which Sea Buckthorn oil provides, degrade over time, even when exposed to oxygen and/or U.V. light.
In a currently preferred exemplary embodiment, the color of Sea Buckthorn oil is maintained by adding Sea Buckthorn oil in an amount from 0.01 to 90% by weight and an antioxidant and/or a U.V. filter in an amount from 0.001 to 20% by weight to the composition.
The present invention is directed towards a cosmetic product, such as, for example, a skin care product including cream, gel, lotion or soap, etc. The cosmetic product may also be a haircare product, such as, for example, shampoo, conditioner, styling gel, etc. The cosmetic product includes Sea Buckthorn oil in an amount from 0.01 to 20.0% by weight and an antioxidant and/or a U.V. filter is in an amount from 0.001 to 20.0% by weight. More preferably, the Sea Buckthorn oil is in an amount from 0.10 to 5.0% by weight, and the antioxidant and/or U.V. filter is in an amount from 0.010 to 5.0% by weight. Still even more preferably, the amount of Sea Buckthorn oil is from 0.5% to 2.0% by weight and the amount of antioxidant and/or U.V. filter is from 0.010 to 2.0% by weight.
A pharmaceutical or nutraceutical product, such as, for example, a topical pharmaceutical product, like a cream, ointment, lotion, gel or paste, etc. preferably contains Sea Buckthorn oil in an amount from 0.010 to 60.0% by weight and an antioxidant and/or U.V. filter in an amount from 0.0010 to 20.0% by weight. More preferably, the amount of Sea Buckthorn oil is in an amount from 0.10 to 20.0% by weight and the antioxidant and/or U.V. filter is in an amount from 0.010 to 10.0% by weight. Even more preferably, the amount of Sea Buckthorn oil is from 0.50 to 5.0% by weight and the amount of antioxidant and/or U.V. filter is from 0.1 to 5.0% by weight.
For an oral pharmaceutical or nutraceutical product, such as, for example, a syrup or a mixture, etc., the Sea Buckthorn oil is in an amount from 0.50 to 90.0% by weight and the antioxidant and/or U.V. filter is an amount from 0.01 to 10.0% by weight. More preferably, the amount of Sea Buckthorn oil is from 10.0 to 50.0% by weight and the amount of antioxidant and/or U.V. filter is in an amount from 0.05 to 5.0% by weight. Even more preferably, the amount of Sea Buckthorn oil is from 15.0 to 35.0% by weight.
For a food product, such as a juice drink or a syrup, the amount of Sea Buckthorn oil is in an amount from 0.50 to 60.0% by weight and the amount of antioxidant and/or U.V. filter is in an amount from 0.001 to 20.0% by weight. More preferably, the amount of Sea Buckthorn oil is from 10 to 50.0% by weight and the amount of antioxidant and/or U.V. filter is in an amount from 0.01 to 10.0% by weight. Even more preferably, the amount of Sea Buckthorn oil is from 10.0 to 30.0% by weight and the amount of antioxidant and/or U.V. filter is from 0.10 to 5.0% by weight.
The food product can be used in combination with the cosmetic applications of the present application. It is believed that when the syrup or oil is taken orally, the efficacy of the topical cosmetic is enhanced by providing the necessary nutrients to the skin from xe2x80x9cthe insidexe2x80x9d. This type of method of utilizing both a cosmetic and oral food product is known as an xe2x80x9cinside-outxe2x80x9d method.
The antioxidants that may be used in the present invention include, but are not limited to, the substances listed as xe2x80x9cantioxidantsxe2x80x9d in the International Cosmetic Dictionary and Handbook, which is hereby incorporated by reference. For example, a natural oil containing antioxidants and some enzymes possesses antioxidant properties. Likewise, the U.V. filters that may be used in the present invention include, but are not limited to, those listed as xe2x80x9csunscreen agentsxe2x80x9d in the International Cosmetic Dictionary and Handbook. Additionally, zinc oxide and avobenzone may also be a U.V. filter.
The following numbered Examples illustrate representative gels or creams compositions embodying the present invention.